eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Trial by Tri-armed Triathalon
The six remaining campers are split into three pairs and must compete in various challenges using teamwork. Some groups have trouble working together, while another become friends with each other. Once the triathlon is finished and none of the teams win, it is revealed that nobody is safe. In the end, it turns out to be one of the nicest campers voted off the island. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Veronica once more said to open up the episode, "The Seven remaining teens were sent out on the Hunt! The were actually quite good at it, for the most part that is. Anywho, Heather and Cody's still going alliance managed to help a little. Though the others pitched in by failing, and also getting the Fellow-Russian Unibrow Girl off of the Island.", then Veronica on the docks was shown, "This week the Final Six will get Far too close for comfort. Will Heather's Alliance finally Dissolve after this Challenge? Will Heather manage to stay on TDI at all? And will I get that Hair Appointment I desperately need after all this? All these questions and more during this episode of, Total, Drama Island!" Following Veronica's Recap came the introduction sequence of the series, though this time Chris was replaced with Veronica. The Episode opened up after this, though, with the campers asleep in their cabin. Cody was peacefully sleeping (thumb in his mouth and Jerry in his arms) in his bunk, along with Duncan and Geoff in the room as well. Of course, this is until they heard a yell outside and helicopter noises. "Keep it down out there!", yelled out the angry LeShawna, as her, Heather, and Gwen stood in their sleepwear, fustrated at the Helicopter waking them up. "What's going on out here?", Gwen asked, questioning the Helicopter noises. The boys then also walked out of their cabin. "A Helicopter is flying over us.", Cody explained. Nobody answered, they just looked at him with uncaring expressions. Inside the Helicopter was Veronica, piloting it. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island!", Veronica said to the audience, "Over the past whatever weeks we have watched eighteen losers push themselves to the limit, and then get their Butts kicked by their fellow campers! Sucks to be you, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Beth, Justin, Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Courtney again, Lindsay, Harold, and Eva!", Veronica had then landed, and walked within the main campgrounds, still talking to the camera (the audience), "Only Six failures remain, and after all these weeks of insects, disgusting food, and even worse bathrooms,", she then stopped infront of the final six (Heather, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, and LeShawna), "Our Six Finalists are SO close to losing it all! We, well okay, the producers wanted me to come up with a way for them to destress, but I decided to handcuff them together and see how long or hard it would be to push them over the edge! Needless to say, my risky idea was accepted!" "Did Duncan's parol Officer send a care package?", Heather suddenly asked (all Six remaining campers were now in regular clothes). "No, all in the name of today's challenge!", Veronica happily replied, "The Tri-armed Triathalon!" "You mean three arms?", Cody asked, puzzled about the challenge. "Yes my loser cousin.", Veronica replied, "Three Challenges, Three teams of two, Three arms per team!" "Have you met these people?!", Heather asked, annoyed, "I am not being chained to any of them!" "Winning Team Members both get invincibility from Tonight's ceremony.", Veronica replied with. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "Six, long weeks. I don't know how much more of this I can take. The person who's creasing me the most, Geoff. The guy is in a Permanately good mood. No-one is always in a good mood! And if he says dude, or cool, or eats with his mouth open one more time I think I'm gonna seriously damage him." CONFESSIONAL Geoff - "The Camp is great and all, and I'm seriously stoked to be here!", he is frowning and shown to not be as happy as normal and sighs, "Yeah, I miss my buds back home.", then suddenly he becomes happy again, "YO! If you're watching, this is a shout-out to all my bros back east, man! It's not that I don't like everyone who's left, they're just kind of downers. Cody's Good People, and LeShawna's cool. But Gwen and Duncan are like so serious and Heather is freakin' me out with all her strategy talk! I thought gettin' to the final six would be like a big party but, it's kinda heavy man. CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "This place is total torture man. At least in Juvy we had a half-hour of television a day and they kept the lunatics locked up seperately. I mean this outhouse, this is the only place I can go for peace and quiet." CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "Yo, this is a shout-out to all my sistahs back home! Wassup y'all? Girl, you would not believe the crazies they got up in here! But, I came to win and I'm hangin' on baby, only five more campers to go!" CONFESSIONAL Cody - "The Final Six! I can't believe I made it to the Final Six! Heheh, Final Seven is one thing but now I'm almost in the home stretch! But I probably wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for Heather. I mean, I would do anything for her. In-fact, I bet she wouldn't be here either without me, so I think with that fact we could work together! I think she's finally starting to open her eyes too!" ' END' In the main lodge, the teams were revealed. LeShawna & Duncan, Heather & Cody, and Gwen & Geoff. Of course, most of them except Geoff and Cody appeared to be actually unhappy with these team choices. "Now, for the first of three challenges!", Veronica announced, "Competitive Meal time!" "So it's another Eating Challenge?", Cody asked in response. "Please for the love of GOD tell me there is actual food this time!", Heather asked. Veronica never asnwered her question. "For this challenge, each team shall choose a Feeder, and also an Eater!", Veronica explained, "Eaters much put their hands behind their backs to make it even more difficult for the feeders! One last thing", she then held up a key with a skull design to it, "This is the Wimp Key! A Skeleton key that will open any handcuffs! You'll be offered the Wimp Key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your team-mate!", Heather then showed a bit of happiness, "But,If you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated!", Heather was no longer happy. Cody just looked with a blank expression. "Uh, Hello!", Gwen exclaimed, "How do we win this thing?" "Chef is getting the platters for each team", Veronica replied, "Title goes to the team who finishes those foods first." "I'll do the chowing down.", Duncan quickly said to LeShawna, "I don't think so, scrawny chicken leg boy!", LeShawna replied angrily. "We'll Arm wrestle for it then." "You on, Fool!" "We don't need to fight or anything, eh?", Geoff said to Gwen, "We're a team babe!" "You be the Eater then.", Gwen replied. "Cool." "No, wait, I'll be the eater.", Gwen was visibly fustrated. "Cool." "Wait!" With LeShawna and Duncan angrily Arm Wrestling, Chef gave each team of two their plates of food. Not as disgusting as the Brunch of Disgustingess, but still pretty disgusting food. "......Uh....ummm...",Cody himself was visibly disturbed by the food. "I don't think Chicken is Green in Nature.", Heather commented, refferring to the food of course. "I think I just saw something moving!", Cody suddenly pointed out. The cameras then focused on LeShawna and Duncan, who were still arm wrestling. Eventually, Duncan used a second hand and managed to beat LeShawna, however. "Gotcha!", Duncan said with a smirking face, "You, can be the eater.", Gwen said after examining the food. "Cool.", Geoff replied, annoying Gwen a bit. Duncan (with a smirk) put his hands behind his back, much to LeShawna's annoyance. Geoff and Cody did the same thing as well. During the challenge, LeShawna was force feeding Duncan yellow stuff, rather quickly and a bit violently, into his mouth. "C-can we go a little slower?", Duncan said, a bit hard due to the food in his mouth. LeShawna did not comply. "One, Two, Three open!", Gwen said, a full spoon in a hand. "Ah! You gotta try this keesh!", Geoff replied, actually finding the food good in taste. "O-pen!", Gwen said, annoyed, and forced the spoon and food into Geoff's mouth. With Heather and Cody, Heather was dumping food after food into Cody's mouth, with him struggling more and more. "G-o-f-as-ter!", Cody managed to barely say through the rush Heather was in. "They won't count it if we drop it, Cody!", Heather quickly said back. The scene then went back to LeShawna and Duncan, both covered in food and LeShawna still forcing stuff into Duncan's mouth. "I-I-", Duncan was having trouble speaking, "slow down!", LeShawna did not oblige. "Ah!", Geoff happily began as Gwen was about to feed him, "Cheesecake's delish!", "I am not here to try the food, this is a contest!", Gwen was clearly getting angrier and angrier at Geoff by the second. With LeShawna and Duncan, LeShawna was still shoving more and more food into Duncan's mouth than what he could chew. Gwen and Geoff did the same thing, and Heather was just dumping tossing Food after Food into Cody's mouth, which did make him struggle quite a bit. "I'm done with this spoon feeding.", Heather suddenly said,"I know you're not Owen, but...", she then took plate itself and slammed it into Cody's face, it is implied he ate most of it. The episode then skipped a bit, to the time a few moments later, "The Winners are, Heather and Cody!", Veronica announced. Cody is noteable for having a somewhat bloated stomach. "Alright Cody, way to go!", Heather exclaimed, "You are one champion eater, what a team!", she then hugged Cody in a congratulatory hug, which made him smile and blush a bit. ' CONFESSIONAL' Cody - "See? I TOLD ya she'd start likin' me sooner or later! Now, if only I could get her to kiss me!" CONFESSIONAL Heather - "So, to all of the campers who have already left the island, I just wanna say that first of all that I prefer to call you.....winner-challenged! Secondly, I know that some of you may have thought that the strategy I used on the Island was a little harsh, but I was only playing the game the best way I knew how! It was never personal, I admire each and every one of you! And I hope you'll consider that when you think of who really deserves to win! Thanks!" END "What a team!", Heather smiled and said, still hugging a very happy Cody, when she suddenly got bug eyes, "Okay...what is poking me?" "Uhhhhhh....", was Cody's only response, and Heather then stopped hugging him as Cody was left in complete blushing. "By the way....we're still not a couple.", Heather replied. "I know.", Cody also replied, putting his head down in unhappiness, "You sure you can't at least kiss me?" "No." "Just once?" "No." "Cheek?" "No." "Forehead?" "NO!" "Fine.", Cody was visibly upset by this, but the episode still went to the next Challenge regardless. Veronicah held up and waved the Wimp Key. "Last Chance for the Wimp Key before Part Two!", Veronica taunted, and Duncan and LeShawna instantly got into a fighting position. "Dare you!", Duncan said to LeShawna. "Heather....you don't want to seperate do you? I'll do anything you want. I'd get Eliminated for you!", Cody replied, to which Heather just looked on. "Cody, we're winning this, okay. To be honest, you're not as bad as it could be. I mean, you're not that revolting Owen or anything." "You mean that?" "Yes, but don't get too carried away with that.", Cody once more sighed when Heather said that. ' CONFESSIONAL' Cody - "Okay, she shot me down again. She IS complimenting me more lately, though, so it looks like my strategy is working.....I hope!" ENDS "What's the Challenge Veronica?", Geoff asked Veronica once the confessional was done. "On the beach, there are three canoes!", Veronica began as three red canoes were shown, "One for Each of you. Your Challenge is to paddle your canoe, while handcuffed, all the way to Boney Island!", she then explained the rest, "Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you! GO!", once she said that, all Six remaining campers ran for their canoes. As LeShawna neared the front end of the first one, Duncan pulled and stopped her. "Na-uh, I'M riding in front sweetheart, no arguments!" "Don't you pull that tough guy stuff with me sweetheart, why don't you just little LeShawna sit in the front so I can steer?" "Pfft, Little? Are you kidding me, you're-", he couldn't finish though. "Oh No No No No, you do NOT wanna finish that sentence!", LeShawna said in anger. The next seconds showed Cody pushing the Canoe for once, but then it was revealed Heather was using a Chocolate bar to tempt him into using temporary strength. "Come on, Cody, if you want the candy you have to push it!", Heather said, trying to get Cody to help them win. "This one time, we had this massive pool party, and my buddy jay and I decided to take our buddy's lawn and replant in the school foyai!", Geoff said to Gwen while pushing the canoe, "I don't care!", Gwen replied. "No No No, but it was like SO awesome!", Geoff was completely oblivious that he was annoying Gwen. While they were paddling in the water, it actually continued, "We put a cup and flag on it and actually putted a few rouds before getting caught! The Principal gave us the longest Detention in school History!" "Will you please, SHUT UP?!", Gwen suddenly yelled out, having lost it completely. "Woah, harshness!", Geoff responded to Gwen's sudden outburst, pretty stunned by it himself. "Oh, I know, I'm the Harsh Weird Scary Goth Girl who's being all mean and snappish as Usual!", Gwen angrily replied, showing great anger in her voice. "Chill, I didn't say that!" The scene then went to Duncan and LeShawna: "Come on, Paddle!", Duncan angrily exclaimed, "I'm doin' all the work here and I know my half of the canoe isn't the heavier half!" "Oh, you're about to get my paddle up somewhere you don't want it to be!", LeShawna snapped back. "Well I'm about to get up in you're face, and if I do you're not gonna like it!", Duncan snapped back himself. "Oh Yeah? I don't think you will, I think you talk a big game but underneath you're nothing but a big creampuff!" "Says who?" "I've got eyes, you've got it bad for Trent, and don't you even try to deny it!" "Oh that's all you got? Big Deal, he's hot." "He told me about the night thing you do.", LeShawna suddenly revealed. "Aw man.", Duncan sighed, a bit unhappy on this. Of course, you might wonder what LeShawna is refferring to, luckily the episode did explain. FLASHBACK Duncan is shown in the boys cabin while they are asleep, it's back when Trent was still present, and Duncan is shown tucking Geoff in, putting Harold's arm on the bed, putting Jerry in Cody's arms and also putting Cody's thumb back in his (Cody's) mouth, and then going over to Trent and tucking him in and giving him a goodnight Kiss before going back to bed before. The Flashback ends with Trent opening one eye with a smile, revealing he was awake. ' OF EXPLANATION ENDS' "You just couldn't let those boys sleep so uncomfortably in that already terrible cabin.", LeShawna teased the Deliquent boy, who sighed. "Okay, Fine, I just.....well, my dog petety ran away from me when I was six, and I just, haven't been the same ever since.....I mean, it's other stuff too but...yeah." "I knew it, I knew it, I knew underneath that crusty shell there was a big heart!" "Yeah, ah, well, don't go spreading it around, okay?" "You gonna paddle this thing in?", Duncan then began paddling, "Secrets safe with me." Finally, Boney Island was shown, with Heather and Cody paddling near it. "Heather, I just wanna ask you....do you like me at all?", Cody asked. "Cody, I'm not going out with you.", Heather once more replied. "But, I just wanna ask....like...am I a friend to you?" "Cody, does it really matter THAT much to you?" "Heather, you're the only person here I REALLY want to impress, I really would do anything for you!" "Look, we can talk about this later, But right now we have a CHALLENGE to win, got it? So shut up and start winning!" "Got it, Heather!" "You can start by paddling to the shore NOW!", Hearther then commanded, and Cody gladly complied with Heather's command, and once on shore it was Heather who looked into the backback to find, much to both her and Cody's gasp, a piece of Beth's tiki doll from the Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth Episodes. Soon, Veronica's helicopter was heard. "Welcome to the second part of the second challenge!", she announced via megaphone, "Back in Episode Eight, total Nerd Girl Beth stole the Boney Island Tiki Doll!", suddenly Gwen and Geoff were shown arriving on the shore, with the wind of the chopper blowing in their (and Heather and Cody's) faces. "She said she returned that!", Gwen yelled out." "She Lied.", Veronica revealed, "She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank!" "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!", all of the four on the beach said in unison. "I know, the pieces of that tiki doll need to be returned, to the Cave of Treachorous Terror! And you may want to do it double quick, because the longer you have the doll, the worse your luck!", then LeShawna and Duncan arrived, "Oh yeah, and one of your team has to carry the other on his or her back!", some of them gasped, "Enjoy your stay!" "I can try to carry you.", Cody said to Heather, who was quick with responding. "I think we'll move faster if I'm the one carrying you." "A Guy's got his limits", Duncan said towards LeShawna (who was heavily angered), "and Mine's about 300-", LeShawna then tackled him to the ground, a fight had just started. "Wow, heh, those two are like Milk and Grapejuice eh?", Geoff said in reference to LeShawna and Duncan's conflict, "Totally curdling eachoth-" "Geoff", Gwen suddenly spoke, "This is a challenge, if you-", Geoff then signaled for Gwen to get on his back, which did make her less annoyed, and Gwen did get onto Geoff's back, "That's more like it.", soon they had run across Boney Island and up to a shore like area, "Oh wow.", Geoff said, "Let's scope all the beauty in here!" "Wait, hold on", Gwen began, "Are we lost? There is no beach on this map!" "Nah, I remembered it from our last trip. Isn't mother nature coolio?", Geoff then took a picture of the Boney Island Scenery. "What?!", when Gwen turned around, a picture with flash taken of her face, much to stunning her. "That'll be totally perfecto for your Wawanakwa Scrapbook!" "Scrapbook?!", Gwen took the camera from Geoff and tossed it away, "Why will not take this seriously?!", the camera then fell into the waters. "What's goin' on with you? Are you okay?" "Look, you don't have to pretend to be friends with me, okay? I'm fine, so just leave me alone." "I wasn't pretending, I-I really like you...as a friend." "Right", Gwen rolled her eyes, "and if we went to the same High School you'd probably invite me to all your Wild little parties or something." "I totally would! But, I didn't think you'd wanna go." "Why Not? I'm not cool, or popular enough?" "No, it just seemed like, oh I dunno, it's not your thing ya know? You'd probably think parties are pretty stupid anyway." "Well I wouldn't know, I've never been to one." "Oh Snap! You've never been to a party?!", Geoff was actually pretty surprised. "No, okay? Sometimes I wish I had been, that for one day I could one of happy, chippy vapid girls who get along with everyone and do cheerleading, and karaoke, and eat tons of sugars, and ponytails! I just don't think it's in my DNA." "Partying isn't in your DNA", Geoff explained, "It's a state of mind!" "Like being High?" "When we get off this Island you are coming to an AWESOME Party Shai Moi!" "Sweet!" "Yeah Baby, you're getting the lingo down already! Woo!" "Ah, I'm not sure I'm ready for the Woo-hoos yet.", she then took Geoff onto her back, "woo?" "Aheheh, we'll work on it." The scene then went to Heather and Cody, with Heather piggybacking Cody through the forest and running. They managed to be the first to reach the cave. "We made it Heather, we made it!", Cody happily exclaimed, and Heather stopped at the cave. "See, told you we'd make it faster. Now let's return this damn tiki doll whatever it is.", Heather commanded, but then came a roar from the cave, "What was that?!" "Don't worry, I'll protect you!", Cody then jumped infront of Heather, making karate like motions. Then, the roar came again, and it was the Giant Canadian Goose. Both Heather and Cody (Cody in Heather's arms now) ran away, with the Bird Following them from the sky, as LeShawna and Duncan then arrived. "We're in!", Duncan said as he was riding on the back of LeShawna, "Just a few more steps!", of course, right then, Wooly Beavers appeared right infront of LeShawna and Duncan, "Haha, you can take 'em LeShawna!" "You Crazy Back there!", LeShawna replied, running away from the Wooly Beavers, "Ain't nobody that tough!", the Wooly Beavers did of course follow the two as Gwen and Geoff (slowly) arrived at the cave themselves. "This is a disaster!", Gwen exclaimed, "There's no way they haven't already beaten us!" "No wait!", Geoff said, grabbing a branch to stop Gwen, "I don't think any of them have made it here yet, we can still win this!", Geoff then tossed him and Gwen's tiki piece right into the cave, it made it in deep into it. Gwen gasped happily. "That, was amazing! Woo-hoo!" "Now that's what I call a Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!" "Ah! Woo-hoo! Woo-Hoo!", Geoff laughed at Gwen's woo-hoos, not in an insulting way though. ' CONFESSIONAL' Gwen - "Okay, don't think I'm a mindless party animal just cuz I let loose with Geoff! That guy just brings out the party in people!" ENDS "That's one point for the Gwen and Geoff duo!", Veronica announced, now they were back at Camp Wawanakwa, and of course the campers were standing by covered tables. "Yes! That's my partner! High-Five!", Gwen said happily, and she and Geoff then high-fived eachother. "It has been quite the Day!", Veronica said afterwards, "Food Fights, Carnivorous Animal Attacks, but now it's time for someone to win this thing for good! Points are so far present for all except LeShawna and Duncan, who could still pull a stopper! The finale challenge", she then pulled the covers of Heather and Cody's table, which made Cody scream for some reason. The table had wooden heads of all the eliminated contestants (even Gwen since she was eliminated at one time), on it. "Relax, it's just Eva.", Heather said to Cody, "Ew! Eva, two Courtneys, and two Gwens! That is upsetting!", of course Gwen scowled at Heather for this, since she was reffering to the wooden Eva and the fake Gwen head along with the real Gwen being present. "The Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation! Your task is to assemble the heads in the order in which your comrades were voted out or Eliminated! Unless of course you wish for the wimp key! Time for heads, to stack!", she then blew a whistle and the scene went back to Heather and Cody, Heather picked up Justin's head, and was clearly disgusted with it. "Justin may be hot, but you're hotter!", Cody said to Heather with a smile. Heather actually smiled back, "I mean, his hair is so much better looking than yours, and you have better clothes too!", Heather then put Justin's head down, and picked up both Lindsay and Beth's heads. "Oh Look who I found! Lindsay and Beth!", she then smacked the two heads together, "Too bad neither of them made it to the final Six, what a shocker.", Heather was clearly sarcastic, "These pieces of wood have about as much brain power as those two traitors combined." "Not like you, you're smart!", Cody suddenly said, Heather looked at him with a slight smile. "Okay, I think Katie was voted off Second!", Gwen said at her table, confused. "No! It was Sadie!", Geoff replied in exclamation, "Wasn't it Katie? I can never remember!" "Katie was the one who wanted Eva off.....or was that Sadie?" "GAAAAAH!", Gwen screamed out, fustrated over Katie and Sadie's likness to eachother. Veronica then walked over, towards LeShawna and Duncan's table. "Let us see what the most arguing team's up too!", she said as she got to LeShawna and Duncan's table, "What's this?", she then took Trent's head into her hands, which was noticed by Duncan. "No, Don't!", Duncan pleaded, but all he did was look on. On the back of the Trent head was a carved Heart with 'D+T' carved into it. Veronica chuckled at seeing this. "It's funny, bitch.". Duncan said in response to this scene. "Ya know, most boys kiss the boys or girls they like, but this one carves his boy's head!", Veronica laughed much to Duncan's anger, "Looks like the Tough Boy is not so tough-ah!", suddenly the head of Sadie flew into Veronica's head and knocked her to the ground. This was thrown by LeShawna. "Who said we gotta be tough all the time, huh?", LeShawna added in response, Duncan showed agreement in what she had just done. Back with Heather and Cody, Heather had just picked up Gwen's head, and was about to badmouth her. "Ugh, Wierd Goth Girl, can you believe they let her back on the show after I worked so hard to get her off?", Heather said to insult Gwen. Gwen was either not hearing this or just paying attention to the Challenge. "Uhh, heheh, no I can't.", Cody nervously agreed with Heather. Nervous because he did happen to see Gwen as a friend, but he didn't want to upset Heather who didn't. "I mean, just look at her! Being all Gothic and Wierd, like, really? She has serious issues. Her personality, has like, serious flaws!" "Not like yours.", Cody suddenly said, which shocked Heather. "What did you just say?" "I just said you have a great Personality, nobody ever told you that?" "No....why did you say that?" "Because it's true.", Cody then gazed into Heather's eyes romantically. Heather actually smiled back, but then shook her head and realized what was going on. "Just, let's just win this thing, Cody.", she said, and then their focus went back on the challenge. Cody was blushing a bit, but he really did mean what he had said. "Trent next, right?", Geoff asked Gwen, holding Trent's head, when; "We have, a winner!", Veronica's voice announced from Duncan and LeShawna's table which a total pole finished (Bottom to Top:Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Beth, Justin, Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Courtney again, Lindsay, Harold, and Eva), and she was holding up their hands and still a bit knocked out from the Sadie head, "LeDunca, and Shawanan, take it! That means anybody could be Voted off of the show tonight!", Veronica then fell to the ground. "Well, we had fun, didn't we?", Gwen said to Geoff, who nodded in agreement. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Okay, so, I know you saw me smile at Cody and act all lovey dovey, but I do NOT like him. He just said something really kind to me and I liked it because it was a compliment! I will NEVER, EVER like him! Got it? He is just an Alliance member, nothing more! I mean, sure I might consider being seen in public with him now, but NOT as a Boyfriend!........ugh what is coming over me?!" ENDS Finally it was time for the campfire ceremony. Veronica once more stood infront of the Final Six (Cody, Heather, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, and Geoff) with Marshmallows. "You all have made your choices and casted your votes. The member of the Final Six who does not receive a Marshmallow must instantly go to the Dock of Shame, get onto the Boat of Losers, and leave the contest. Unable to come back, EV-ER. The fist marshmallow goes to, LeShawna!", Veronica then tossed LeShawna the marshmallow which she did catch, "Second, Duncan!", Duncan then got his marshmallow, "Now Four left but only three humans, the next one goes too, Cody", Cody was thrown his, "Heather!", Heather was then thrown hers. Leaving Gwen and Geoff as the bottom two, both smiles then turned to frowns, "That sure does remove smiles, doesn't it? Two new friends both facing an unavoidable break-up from eachother. The Impending doom of one of them, sure does bring out tension, does it not?" CONFESSIONAL LeShawna - "I ain't gon' front, I knew if it came down to a popularity contest, I was gonna lose big time. I had to vote off Heather." CONFESSIONAL ' Duncan - "As much as I want another person off, I knew it'd be better vote you off instead." ' CONFESSIONAL Heather - "I'd have to be an idiot to vote off anyone else at this point. No offense, it's just strategy." CONFESSIONAL Cody - "I went Heather again on the vote. I kinda wanted to do the Ballot swap thingy, but to be honest I don't like cheating. I only did it back there because I didn't want to see Heather go. I love her, man!" END "I have only one final marshmallow.", Veronica began, "And either Gwen or Geoff is about to go home." "It's cool.", Gwen said, standing up, "I had a good second time." "Gwen, sit back down for you are ruining the moment!", Veronica yelled out, "NOW!", she then pointed to Gwen's stump. Gwen, annoyed, sat back down. "The Last Marshmallow of the Ceremony goes to.....................Gwen.", Veronica then tossed Gwen her marshmallow, "Geoff, it is time for you to leave." "What?!", Gwen said as she got her Marshmallow, "Are you guys all Crazy?", she stood and tossed away her Marshmallow, "Geoff is the nicest Guy in the world!" "Yeah, Bingo sister!", Duncan exclaimed back at Gwen. "See? Heather can defeat nice after all!", Cody said happily, and then smiling at his crush. "The Power of Nice is Huge!", Heather added in, "And we're not worried about you in that department, Gwen." "No sweat, Gwen.", Geoff said, patting Gwen on the shoulder, "Cao Dudes!", he then began his walk down to the Boat of Losers. "Wait! I have something for you!", Gwen suddenly ran to Geoff, holding his camera. She ran up to him on the dock, and he did turn to face her. "My lends!", he was quite happy to see his camera once more. "I went back to Boney Island", Gwen explained, "I'm sorry, there might just be a little Lake Wawanakwa in it." "Makes it a better souvenir, right?", Geoff replied, "Right..Bye Geoff! And thanks.", Gwen then began to walk away, but Geoff stopped her. "Wait up! Say cheese!", he then, with one arm around Gwen, was ready to take a goodbye photo with the Goth girl. Both smiled, and then finally the picture was taken. The picture had some Water marks and a fish on it for some reason, but did show Gwen and Geoff properly. The episode didn't there though, for NaTasha (last seen on the Eighth Episode) had been watching from the home on Boney Island, and was curious about this whole thing. TV CONFESSIONAL NaTasha - "Okay y'all, I'm not one to jump to conclusions, but I know for a fact that Veronica is NOT supposed to be on Total Drama Island! I don't know how in the hell she got on that damn show, but I know what she wants to do is just No Good! That spoiled phony ass Bitch is NEVER up to any good, and I'm gonna find out what's up with her on TDI!" TV CONFESSIONAL ENDS The Episode faded out to the credits right after NaTasha's confessional.